Arnold with celebrity girls 3: Summer Love
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Arnold and Helga goes to the beach for a good summer separately, until someone tries to get Arnold for a selfish plan. Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel guest stars. Special ending up!
1. Ashley, his first meeting

Here's my next Hey Arnold fanfic this time. Last time on Hey Arnold! I made the celebrity version of the episode "Student Teacher". Now, it's time to do my version of the episode "Summer Love". Why? Just read on to find out…

(Guests on this episode: Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel)

(Author's note: this is now the third of my "Arnold loves the celebrity girls" series of stories. The next one will be my version of "Pre-Teen Scream" (Renamed "Best of both worlds" for this version) where Hannah Montana's Miley Cyrus will be the person that Arnold likes. Watch out for that soon! Oh by the way, some parts were altered for this version of the episode, since I don't remember some parts anymore.)

_P.S. 118_

Everyone is dashing out of the school, because that's the last day of classes (except for the 'last levels' (meaning 8th grade and 4th year high school)). Arnold was going home with Gerald and Arnold said, "This will be great!" Gerald said, "Me too, Arnold! It's all going to be great! The beach, the sun, everything we can do this time of the year…"

Until Helga bumped on them, then she said, "Watch where you're going, Football head!"

Arnolds answered back, "Hey, you bumped on me first, Helga!"

Helga said, "I have to get away from you and everyone, especially you! And this summer, I'll be so far away from you, ever!" then she left off.

Arnold just said, "Whoa, Helga G. Pataki is one girl I will never miss, ever." Gerald said, "Yup, Arnold. I Agree, I definitely agree."

Helga hid in a bus, uncovers her locket and then said, "Why am I driving him away from me? Oh Arnold, why do I have to do this to you, now, I'll miss you badly, ever. Now, I have to live my summer vacation away from you, and I'll miss you, my love…" then, the bus left, and she was coughing from the smoke.

_Highway, April 2, 2007_

While the Packard was cruising towards the highway, Grandpa said, "Oh yes, we'll be out for 2 weeks. This is the life." Arnold agrees and said, "Yes, grandpa. It only happens for two months then we all return to regular daily living. I can't wait to get to the beach, Grandpa."

Grandpa said, "So do me, Arnold. I just want to get away from those I already knew, got it?" Arnold just said nothing.

Arnold then asked them all, "Ok, guys, what will you guys do once we get there?"

Grandma said, "I'll be surfing there."

Suzy said, "We'll have a great time there, with Oscar." But Oscar said, "I'm going treasure hunting there!"

Ernie contradicted Oscar and he said, "The beach is a place for passion, not for treasure scanning! Right, Mr. Hyunh?" Mr. Hyunh agrees, and Ernie faced Arnold and said, "Hey Arnold, are you going to find some girls this time of the year?"

Arnold said, "Maybe no. I'm all on my own, just having fun independently."

Grandpa said, "Well, everyone will be excited once we get there, for now, we must get there fast!"

On the other part of he highway, where Big Bob's car is on the back of Grandpa's Packard, Big Bob, Miriam, Helga and Olga (That's right, Olga, included in the episode) are cruising to the beach. Big Bob said, "I'm so exited to get there! The entire aura of summer is all here! I can feel it!"

Miriam complained, "Why do we have to get there? The beach is too boring for me. I mean, what can there be anything good to do there?" Olga said, 'Well, mother, get use to it. It's summer, and that's the only time I got to be with you guys."

Helga was in one corner of the car, and she is watching from her portable TV/media player an episode of "Babe Watch".

_(As the opening credits shows, the narrator said, "This week on Babe Watch: Love and deception rocks the beach." a scene of a hunky guy and a girl lifeguard running shows up, and Helga imagines it with Arnold as the guy who winked at her while running and her as the lifeguard.)_

Helga just had a sweet look plastered in her face.

_The Beach_

Arnold and the boarders have arrived first, and they unpacked their things. Everyone went to different places afterwards: Grandpa went fishing; Grandma starts surfing, Ernie and Mr. Hyunh goes to the beach for something, and only Oscar and Suzy are the last ones there. As Oscar leaves, Suzy said, "Are you going to leave me here alone?"

Oscar said, "I'll find some buried treasure. I'll be back sooner or later." Then he leaves and said, "Mr. Hyunh, Ernie, wait for me!"

Arnold decides to go make a sand castle, and Suzy said, "Just stay near the house." Arnold said, "Ok!"

At last, Helga and her family have arrived in the same place, and Bog Bob said, "At last, we're all here! Now, start unpacking, we'll start the activities sooner or later." Miriam just had a big jug full of mango juice with her, and she said, "I'll just be in the house, dear."

Now that everything is set (except for Helga, who's still trying the put her suitcase away), Helga murmured to herself, "At last, sand, surf and nothing but beach fun, miles away from Arnold…"

That is until she bumps to Arnold, and he said, "Helga? Wow! We're sharing the same place! Wow, talk about a coincidence!" Helga said, "Well, sharing he same place doesn't mean we're suddenly friends or something, so you better get away from me, got it?"

Arnold just sighed and said, "Well, ok, have it your way." And then, he left. Helga, on the other hand, went upstairs on her room and she went on her bed and she said, "Why do I have to say this stuff on his face? I'm such a jerk! From now on, I'm not going to say bad things on him from now on."

Arnold was building a sand castle until someone told him, "That's a great sand castle you're making."

Arnold lifted his head to see a girl in a two-piece bikini, a summer short, and sporting a blonde hair, and to top it off, a pair of sunglasses. Arnold said, "Thanks. Who are you?"

She said, "I'm Ashley. Ashley Tisdale. And you are?"

"Arnold. Arnold McGuire." He then shaked hands with her and he said, "You're, you're the real Ashley Tisdale of High School Musical?" She cupped Arnold's mouth and said, "Please, don't let anyone know this. Please, just between me and you."

Arnold just kept quiet and said, "Ok, I'll be quiet about this one. What are you doing here in this beach?"

While Arnold and Ashley are speaking to each other, Helga was hiding and she said to herself, "Ok, Helga. Be nice to him…" that is, until she saw him speaking with Ashley, and she said to herself, "Why now? Why did she ever come over to ruin my plan?"

Ashley finally ended their conversation and she said, "Well, nice meeting you, Arnold. Well, I'm just new to this beach, so will you tour this one for me?"

Arnold said, "Well, I'm also new to this beach. So we'll have to do it together." Then, Arnold remembered something from his past.

_Flashback (from the previous story)_

_Vanessa continued, "You know, later on, both Corbin and Monique confessed about the plan to separate us, so they tried to bring us back together. We managed to come back to each other again; but Ashley (Tisdale) and Lucas (Grabeel) don't want us to be playing the main characters in the musical, so they changed the date- in the same day that our competitions were held._

"_But we all did our best to save the show from them, and we did manage to do so, with the help of our friends. And we managed to save our roles in time. If our friends didn't help us, we're all gone now. After we sang, Zac gave me a kiss._

"_And in the end, we both won our battles. I congratulated him, but I never got the chance to kiss him back. Also, Ashley accepted her defeat in case she didn't have the part. And we all sang together in the end, and that's it."_

_Arnold said, "Wow, you had a great story for real there!"_

_Vanessa then shows Arnold a group picture of her with her High school Musical cast mates and a picture frame of her with Zac. Arnold then said, "I didn't know you're missing them now."_

Arnold then said, "Wait! Now I remember! You're the one Vanessa told me!" Ashley said, "You know Vanessa Anne Hudgens?" he said, "Yes! She visited Hillwood once, and I'm glad to see another High School Musical cast member, right in front of me!"

Ashley said, "So, you knew her, yet you befriended her. Well, let's go now."

Arnold and Ashley began walking away, and Helga said, to herself, "I have to stop this from happening!"

_Ok, Arnold meets Ashley for the first time! What will happen next? Find out soon!_


	2. Busy on a summer day

Well, I don't just want to focus the story on just Arnold, Helga and Ashley, so here's what happened to the others. Leave reviews, as usual. Enjoy!

Grandpa starts to fish at a good spot there. And of course, he fished there, until in one part, he drowsed off.

Back at the cottage, Suzy was on the porch, reading pocketbooks, while Miriam just arrived and drank a full pitcher of juice. Suzy said, "You're alone too?" Miriam said, "Yes. You too?" Suzy said, "Yes, I'm alone too. My husband left just now." Miriam said, "Well, I'm not alone anyway, my daughter Olga's with me, and…"

Then, a Hispanic-looking guy goes to them and said, "You two look like you're not having fun. Would you girls care for some… free dance lessons?" the two wives were impressed with the offer and Miriam said, "Great! We'll take it! I'll call my older daughter to join us." Both Miriam and Suzy prepare to go with the said guy.

Oscar, on the other hand, was looking in the town side and he came across a shop that had a sign which Oscar read:

"Do you want to find buried treasure, gold, coins and other lost valuables?"

The owner of the shop came in and said, "Yes, sir, for only $4.50, you can! We allow rental of metal detectors here, and you get to keep everything you found!" Oscar then said, "I get to keep everything I find? Then it's a deal!" then he paid the owner.

Big Bob was on a parasail booth there, and he said, "Send me off a parasail, miss." The girl said, "I'm sorry, but our parasail will not return for the next 30 minutes."

Big Bob realized this and he said, "Ok, I'll wait. For now, I'll be sunbathing." Then, he sat at a bench, and he relaxed for awhile.

Ernie and Mr. Hyunh were cooking up a plot in the beach, which was, well, finding a girlfriend for Ernie. Ernie and Mr. Hyunh finally made it to the point where they will begin the plan.

Ernie said, "Ok, Mr. Hyunh, dig a hole for me."

Mr. Hyunh said, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

Ernie said, "Sure it will. Girls will dig a chick that's buried until the head, and then they will save the said guy- that's how my mother met my father. Now bury me."

Mr. Hyunh just began to lower him down and he filled the hole with sand with Ernie in it. Then Mr. Hyunh was impressed with his work and he said, "Perfect! I'll get my camera."

Ernie said, "OK, but make it fast." Then, Mr. Hyunh left.

Back at the parasailing booth, Big Bob was been taken away by the paramedics. One of them said, "Sir, don't move too much, it's too painful for you." Big Bob had sunburn.

The two paramedics then lifted him while still in the bench, and then one of them sneezed, which let go of the bench and Big Bob let out a big howl of pain.

Miriam, Suzy and Olga have arrived on the dance studio of Carlos (The guy that talked to the wives awhile ago). Once they entered, they called for him, then, he arrived and he said, "Are you girls ready… to dance?" then, the dancing began.

Somewhere else, Arnold and Ashley were on an inflated boat, and they were speaking with each other. Arnold said, "You're too pretty to be someone I just see on TV."

Ashley said, "Really? Well, do you think I'm sexy enough for you?"

Helga was underwater and she saw her target underwater from a periscope and rose from the water and said, "I wouldn't be too comfortable, honey." Then, she shot an underwater dart at the inflated boat, and it popped, causing Arnold and Ashley to fall in the water. Helga just smiled and got away.

Later, Arnold and Ashley were at a restaurant near the beach, overlooking the ocean. Ashley ordered for a lobster (of course, she's famous) and while the lobster was now near to be put at their table, Helga was hiding at a bush. Saying slyly, "Let's see if you're too _headstrong_ for this." (A/N: she referenced Ashley's first album.)

She then exchanged a cooked lobster with a _live_ one (yes, a LIVE one) and when it was served, the lobster attacked Ashley in her hair. She screamed, "Help! Save me, Arnold! Get this hideous seafood away from me!" Arnold didn't waste time as he tries to get it out of her hair.

Back at the beach, Ernie was getting impatient regarding Mr. Hyunh not returning back. He said to himself, "What's taking him so long?" then he said, "Hey! Is anyone here? Let me out! Anyone? Hello! Please!"

Then, three teenage boys came and said, "Ok, we'll get you out." Ernie, sensing that it was a trick, tried to stop them, but it was too late. The boys put a bucket on his head. Then, Mr. Hyunh passed by, calling his name. Ernie tried to call him, but it was useless because of the bucket.

Oscar, on the other hand, was not getting treasure. Instead, he gets what the detector recognizes, like watches, gold teeth, bracelets, and the like. Oscar said, "This is great! I'll keep them afterwards!" what he doesn't realize, he was already stealing.

Later, the visitors were complaining of theft (by Oscar, of course). The beach policeman said, "Don't worry everyone, I'm on the case. We'll later catch the thief." What they don't realize, Oscar was there, still getting the loot.

Later, Grandpa recognized that he was now away from society (or so he thinks).

He said, "Oh no. where's everybody? Anyone? hello? someone? HELP ME!!! I'm now separated from society! HELP!!!"

Someone then said, "Did you hear something?" the other one said, "Nah."

It was afternoon, and both Arnold and Ashley were tanning on in afternoon sun. She said, "Well, do you like music?" Arnold said, "Yeah! In fact, I have the High School Musical Soundtrack, and I also have Vanessa's Album, V." Ashley said, "Well, you're in luck. I'll give you my album later on."

Arnold said, "Well, you're the nicest, prettiest, and sexiest girl I've met. Unlike my girl classmates, they're not nice."

Ashley said, "You'll later get the hang of it."

Helga was there again, and she said, "I wouldn't be more safe enough, dear." Then, while they were asleep, she brought out bread crumbs and scattered it in a circle formation all around Arnold and Ashley, where it will attract the seagulls. Then, the seagulls attacked them, and Ashley panicked again, as they head for cover. Then Arnold asked, Ashley, are you OK?" she said,"Well, I'm fine. No damage to my beautiful skin."

Then, Arnold heard a laugh, and he recognized that it was Helga. In one corner, Helga said, "Ooh boy that was great! Oh sure, the Dart and the Lobster was so like fine, but this one, oh boy, takes the cake!" Arnold came over and said, "HELGA?"

Helga noticed Arnold and she said, "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Arnold said, "Ok, what are you doing?"

Helga said, "Oh, just taking a snack."

Arnold said, "Helga, I know that it was you all along. You were the one who was doing pranks on Ashley."

Helga said, "You… did?"

Arnold said, "Yes. So if you're done on doing pranks on me and Ashley, I'd really appreciate it if you just stay away from us. For good."

Arnold and Ashley left, and Ashley said, "Who was she?" Arnold said, "Uh, she's one of the girls from my school that I'm talking about."

Helga was just stuck there, sad.

_Now, Helga was left alone because Arnold found out that she was the one that did the tricks on them. What now? Don't miss the next chapter!_


	3. The truth about Ashley

Now, this is getting so serious in the story, so enjoy, since this is the part where Helga finds out the truth about Ashley Tisdale.

Oh, to okaie, I hope you read this story and give a review for this one.

A close up of the dance building was seen, and Miriam said, "Oh, Carlos, you sure do know how to have fun."

Helga, on the other hand, was on a port there, sad, alone, while staring at the sunset. She said, "Oh Arnold, my love, why do I always have to be the one whom to be blamed? I just wanted to save you. I just don't want to ruin the friendship between you and your carefree, trampy little friend Ashley…"

The she continued, "I know, I'll say sorry to Arnold, leave Ashley alone, and everything will be fine once again!" that is, until she overheard Ashley talking to someone.

Ashley said, "It's all working out, Lucas." Helga peeked from an open part of the walkway, and she saw Ashley speaking to her fellow High School Musical cast member, Lucas Grabeel, who was now her boyfriend (in this story, not in real life).

Ashley continues, "Arnold thinks I love him, and he's falling for my charm. I'll get him to build a sandcastle for the competition. And he doesn't have a clue that I'm 21 years old." Lucas said, "Well, ok sweetie. What's the plan this time?"

Ashley said, "I'll flirt with him one more time, when he wants to build the sandcastle with me in the contest, I'll make sure he gets the fall!"

Lucas said, "Once you win, and then you'll guest on Babe Watch, and you'll be more famous than ever, while Arnold gets stumped from us. Poor guy!" then he laughed, and kissed Ashley.

Ashley said, "Right."

Helga was frightened and she said, "Oh, my poor, naïve Arnold, I must save you from being eaten alive by Ashley's sadistic plot. I must take action, I must save the one whom I so wronged…" and she leaves, only to return and say, "Plus, Babe Watch IS my fantasy!" then, she leaves.

_Cottage, 9:30 pm_

Arnold was surfing the web on his laptop in his room when he heard rocks hitting the window. He went near the window and opened his window and he saw Helga.

Arnold said, "Helga? What are you doing here?"

Helga said, "Arnold, about the times I plotted against Ashley, I'm sorry about it, because the good thing is, it's now okay!"

Arnold said, "It is?"

Helga said, "Yes it is, because I found out that Ashley is a monster, a horrible, man-eating monster!"

Arnold sighed and said, "Helga, you'll never learn, do you? She'll never do it to me! You're acting like a weirdo again!"

Helga said, "I'm telling you the truth, Arnold, you've got to believe me!"

Arnold just said, "I've got to go." Then, he closed the window and shut off the light. Helga was not determined to give up that easily and she said, "I have to make him believe me!"

_The next day, morning_

Big Bob was still in the bed, and he was suffering from the mosquitoes that bite him because of the sunburn. Big Bob goes, "ooooh, ow" over and over because it hurts. Then, Miriam comes over.

Miriam said, "Hi, honey, how's your parasailing?" then she noticed the sunburn and said, "My, you're all rosy!" Big Bob grumbled, "It's because of the sunburn! Where have you been, Miriam?" Miriam said, "I've been going out with Suzy and Carlos for some free dance lessons. This morning, we'll meet Suzy and Carlos there for breakfast. See you honey! Bye!"

As Miriam left, Big Bob said, "Miriam, don't leave me here! I need you! Where's Olga anyway, anyone? MIRIAM!" then another mosquito bit him and he said, "Oh, Mother of pearl!"

Back at the beach, Grandpa still feels isolated from the world, again. He said, 'Oh no, is this the end for me? I might not live a few years to see Arnold and Pooky! I'm now isolated from the world. This is the end, I need help…"

Then, he saw a shell and mistook it as a phone. As he picked up the shell, he began speaking, "Hello? US Navy? It's me, Grandpa! I'm stuck on this little island isolated from the rest of the world… hello, hello? Oh they hanged up on me!"

Arnold and Ashley were taking pictures and she said, "Say Cheese." Then they did several pictures, the one Ashley kissing Arnold on the lips was the most passionate.

Helga sneaked at them and she whispered, "Arnold, don't go with her, I know what she's up to…"

Arnold said, "Will you stop bothering me? Ashley, let's go." Then, as Arnold and Ashley leaves, Helga falls in the booth, and a picture of Helga fallen was shown.

At the pier, Arnold and Ashley were speaking, and she said, "I know how to capture this moment!" Arnold said, "How?" Ashley came near to Arnold and she said with a bedroom voice, "Let's build a sand castle." Then, she caressed Arnold and he felt tingly inside and said, "Well, I..." Ashley then went near his ear and said, "Come on, please…" then she kissed his ear.

Helga saw it all and she said, "Oh, how disgusting…"

Arnold tried to resist, until Ashley brought down one of her bikini straps, went ever near to Arnold and said, "_Please?_"

Arnold just nodded, and as Ashley left, Helga said, 'Arnold, Don't go with her! She's just using her sexiness to get what she wants!" Arnold said, "Helga, stop it! You're making it worse!" then as he left, Helga said, "I'm warning you, Arnold! Avoid her! She's a man-eater!" then she fell off the pier.

At the sandy beach, Arnold and Ashley were practicing to do a "perfect" sand castle. By the time it was completed, Ashley said, "Oh Arnold, look at this." She picked up a heart-shaped shell and placed on the top of the castle. She continued, "Oh, how perfect!"

Arnold began to doubt about Ashley's age and he said, "Um, Ashley, I was thinking, how old are you?" Ashley was scared and she lied, "Um, 18. Yes! I'm 18 years old, that old enough to like you!"

Lucas then came and he said, "Wow, nice sand castle that you two did." Ashley said, "Oh really? You liked it? Thanks!" Arnold said, "Thanks for the compliment." Lucas said, "You know, you guys must join the sand castle building contest. You're…" then, he looked at his palm (something is written on it that he must say correctly) and continued, "…really great man." Arnold said, "Thanks!"

Helga was hiding in a big umbrella and she said, "Arnold, don't go in that sand castle competition with her, she's just using you for her to appear in Babe Watch! For you safety, please don't go with her!"

Arnold said, "You're in this thing again…" then Ashley said, "So Arnold, you're coming or not?"

Arnold looked and he saw Ashley giving him thumbs up while he saw Helga crosses her arms that meant "No." Arnold said, "Let's do it!" Helga just sighed in defeat and said, "Oh Arnold, you poor diluted fool…" then a big wind blew around, and Helga was stuck in the umbrella which got closed by the wind, and the umbrella rolled over to the bucket and Ernie was freed.

Ernie said, "Phew! Free at last!" then, a big beach guy puts his chair on Ernie's head while Ernie said, "Oh no, not again! No!"

Mr. Hyunh crossed that part again and said, "Hello? Ernie? Where are you?"

Big Bob saw the place of competition in his cottage and he said, 'That's it, I'm sick of the beach, I'll get my daughters, Miriam and we're leaving as soon as possible!" then he felt another pain, and he howled.

Helga then went to Olga, who was chatting with the guys, and Helga said, "Olga, big sis, I need your help, as in, now."

Olga said, "What about it? I'll help you. Just tell me what you need from me."

_Can Olga help Helga? Is it too late for Arnold to get "Punk'd"? Stay tuned! Oh, leave good reviews, I'll need it._

_Oh by the way okaie, nice POTF story you've just done._


	4. Ashley is defeated!

Well Helga knows the secret behind Ashley's back, but Arnold refuses to believe at all. Now, only a few chances left for Helga…

For Olga's here to the rescue.

Oh, I almost forgot, I'll wait for your reviews!

Helga said, "Olga, can you help me?"

Olga said, "Well, what's the problem now?"

Helga said, "Arnold can't believe me. He's about to go to a trap from Ashley Tisdale, just to win the sand castle for themselves. The other one I mentioned is Lucas Grabeel! We have to stop them!"

Olga said, "Well, accompany me to Arnold, maybe he'll listen to you."

Helga said, "Thanks, Olga. I appreciate it."

Olga smiled and said, "What are sisters for?" then, they left.

Grandpa is still in the "isolated" island and he can still get out. He said, "This is the end for me. I'm gone, lost," then, his stomach grumbled, and he continued, "And hungry as well! It's been 3 days already! I'm doomed!" that is, until he saw some ducks, and begins hallucinating.

"It looks like my ancestors have arrived to save me! Hello, hello! it's me, Grandpa! What's that you say? 'Quack quack'? Wait a minute, you're not my ancestors!"

Then, two Jamaican dudes saw what was he doing and one of them said, "Hey man, I think he's talking to the ducks!" the other one said, "Er man, why are you talking to the ducks?" Grandpa heard them and he said, "Who are you guys? Did you come to save me?"

One of the dudes said, "Yes we are! Do you need a lift out there?"

Grandpa said, "But we're cast away from society, far, far away!"

One of the dudes said, "It's right there man!" and they pointed out then road back. Grandpa was happy and he said, "Thank you guys! Now take me back to civilization, oh, how everyone, now I can get back with the crowd…" then, the three men roared back to the beach proper with a sand buggy.

Grandma was still surfing and she finally made it into sandy ground. She was already in a nudist private beach and she said, "Well, when in Rome!" then, she sheds her clothes and everyone ran away in fright.

Big Bob was trying to get down the stairs but he had problems because of the sunburn, and worse, he fell down accidentally and got hurt, and he howled with pain again!

Helga and Olga saw Arnold and they approached him and said, "Arnold…" Arnold noticed them and said, "hi, Olga! Helga, go away." Helga saw the duo and she said, "Ashley's over there."

The trio saw Ashley from a distance and they heard their conversation.

Ashley said, "Well we're here. Now, we'll succeed this plan."

Lucas said, "First, you guys join the contest, you win first prize, Arnold gets dumped, you even get famous, and we'll be even happier!"

Ashley said, "And to top it off, Arnold will never know that I'm 21! This plan worked so perfectly!" then, she kissed Lucas. Arnold saw it with his two eyes, and now, he knew that he was tricked.

Helga said, "Sorry Arnold." Olga said, "Now, do you know now, how it feels to be hurt?"

Arnold said, "You were right the whole time, Helga. I was such a blind follower. Olga thanks for helping your sis."

Olga said, "No problem. I'll leave you guys." Then, she left, at the same time that Ashley arrived and she said, "Oh Arnold, ready to build our winning sand castle?"

Arnold said, "Forget it Ashley, I'm not going to build any sand castle with you. I saw you with Lucas Grabeel. You were just using me all this time."

Ashley said, "How… how did you know this?"

Arnold said, "Helga told it all to me. At first I didn't believe her, but now, I do. So I'm not going to make a sand castle with you, ever." He stopped speaking, then he asked, "Ashley, one last question, how old are you?"

She trembled, because he already knew her age. Arnold said, "I knew it. You're 21 years old. You're a lying, cheating, stealing 21 year old girl. (A/N: that's just made up. The real Ashley Tisdale won't do it in real life.) Goodbye, Ashley."

Helga said, "Goodbye, autumn, it's been a blast! Too bad your evil plan fell flat on its face." Then she left Ashley with an "I can't believe he found out" look.

Arnold said, "Sorry Helga, you were right and I was wrong. You were trying to save me from her, and you're trying to be my friend. Can you forgive me?"

Helga said, "That's nothing. I forgive you, Arnold. I mean, she was trying to take you away from… well, what we still doing here, we're wasting time here! We've got a sand castle competition to win, let's go!" then, she took his hand and they went.

Oscar was still finding "treasure" when the police caught him right handed. The police said, "You're under arrest for stealing." Oscar was confused, and while was handcuffed, the metal detector detected something underneath the chair. One of the police said, "Sir, can you please move out of your seat?" the man said, "I can't get out sir; I need someone to help me out?"

Two of the policemen helped the fat man out of his chair and when they removed the chair, out came Ernie!

Ernie was gasping, and he said, "Whew! It's about time!"

Mr. Hyunh saw Ernie and he said, "Ernie! I was so worried about you! What happened to you?"

Ernie said, "I'm just fine. A little hungry and my bladder's full, but I'm just fine. Good thing I have this metal plate on my head!" Oscar said, "Aren't you going to thank me, Ernie? I was finding you all along with my metal detector!"

The police said, "Is that what you were doing all this time?"

Oscar said, "Absolutely!"

The Police said, "In this case, you're both heroes!" everyone clapped hands, and cheered for Oscar. Somewhere else, Grandpa was hanging out with the same guys that saved him. He said, 'I want to thank you guys for saving my life! And for giving me this neat fly hat!"

Grandma said, "All's well that goes well!" than she laughed.

Grandpa saw it and he said, "Oh, Pooky, nobody wants to see that!"

Big Bob was now on the beach and Miriam came. She said, "Oh honey, you're right, the beach… is great! Let's go back here next summer!" Big Bob grumbled, "Miriam, there won't be a next time! We're out of here now!" Miriam said, "Oh, Honey, you're such a laugh!" then, she patted Big Bob harshly and he shouted.

Along with the shout was the start of the contest. Arnold and Helga were doing great, and no mistakes. Ashley and Lucas, on the other hand, were failing to make a sturdy sand castle. Once, Lucas complained, "Ow, sand got in my eyes!" Ashley said, "Oh, quit whining!"

And at last, Arnold and Helga completed their sand castle with Helga using her ribbon to complete the last part. Ashley and Lucas have failed to win, because their sand castle got broken when they tried to put a flag on it.

The announcer said, "And this year's winners are Arnold and Helga! Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, as the announcer continued, "You two did a good job. For this, you win a guest part in "Babe Watch", filmed right here on our beach!"

Helga said, "That's right, me! I'm the winning girl!"

Ashley cried and Lucas said, "That's ok, we're still famous!" she just elbowed his stomach, and Lucas cried, "Ouch!"

_Later_

After the opening title showed up, the director began the shoot. Arnold was doing well in drowning, and three lifeguards saw him (one of them is Helga), and they ran towards the water. Arnold has drowned already, and they saved him.

As one of the lifeguards was about to give air to Arnold, Helga said, "Back off, sister! I've got this one." then, she kissed him harder.

The Director said, "Stop, I said stop... we already got this one. are you listening? It's over! Please?"

Well, Helga finally had her dream fulfilled.

**THE END**

_Ooops! It's not yet over. I have a treat for you readers on the way. Check it out!_


	5. Ending: Be good to me

Ok, here's the surprise: this is something the original doesn't have: a special ending! Here are the full lyrics to "Be Good to me" by Ashley Tisdale as an ending song for this episode! Enjoy, and sing your heart out!

Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do 

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please 

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please 

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be   
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

That's the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope you liked my version of this episode of Hey Arnold! Now, watch out soon for my version of the episode

**Pre-Teen Scream **(renamed **Best of Both worlds**)

With guest teen star **Miley Cyrus **of Hannah Montana! Until next time!


End file.
